Minowa Gin
is one of the three main characters of a light novel Washio Sumi is a Hero. At the time of the story taking place, she's a 6th-year elementary school student chosen by Taisha to fight Vertex as a Hero, along with Nogi Sonoko and Washio Sumi. Background Thanks to her aptitude and her family's high reputation in Taisha, Gin was chosen to be a Hero and was provided with necessary training, along with two of her classmates, to protect the world and Shinju from incoming Vertexes' attack. Although not knowing each other well at first, she quickly started getting along with both Sumi and Sonoko, soon enough becoming best friends with the two of them and working hard to save the world together. During the fourth battle with Vertexes, the girls fell into a trap in which they all got seriously injured. Gin, being the only one who was still able to fight, decided to protect her friends and repel the three attacking enemies by herself, which was successful but came at the cost of her life. Due to her death, Taisha decided to modify the first Hero system in a way that could give the Heroes more power, implementing Mankai and fairies to help them and prevent them from ever dying. Appearance Gin was the youngest and the shortest out of the three friends, also being physically the strongest and the most sporty one. She had grey-colored eyes and matching hair, cut short with thin, longer 'tail' tied neatly on the back of her head. She wore a flower-shaped hairpin every day. After transforming into a Hero, her outfit changed into a mostly orange-colored suit (red in the anime) with grey and white undertones. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail with a significantly larger orange (red in the anime) ribbon. The suit itself appeared to be designed in a way that restricts as little movements as possible, completed by an open-tail coat-like cloth which provides the chest area, back, forearms, and legs with additional protection. Personality Gin was a kind, energetic girl, with a lot of spirits and positive attitude. Her main interests consisted of sports and different kinds of competitions. During her free time, mostly before going to school, she looked after her younger brother. That, along with her helpful nature which made her give a hand to everyone needing it, often caused her to be late for her classes and meetings. She secretly has an interest in breast size, and often compares them to mountains that she knows based on their sizes, especially when Uesato Hinata and both Togo Mimori's are around. Abilities As a Hero, Gin's specialty was launching into a head-on assault and protecting her friends from the enemies' attacks. She was both physically stronger and more resistant to damage than the other two. She used twin axes as her weapons which perfectly suited her direct way of fighting. Relationships Togo Mimori One of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero under the name of Washio Sumi. Their personalities were vastly different, as Gin was tomboyish and playful while Mimori was serious and studious, but they bonded and became very good friends until Gin's death. When she died, Mimori (as Sumi) named her sniper rifle "Shirogane" in Gin's memory. Nogi Sonoko Another of Gin's classmates and a fellow Hero. When they first started their lives as Heroes, they could not work together, but they became good friends as time went on. They bonded over their duties as Heroes and their normal lives, and Gin's death was very hard on Sonoko. Gin's philosophy about being a Hero was something Sonoko took to heart, which helped her during her last battle. Forms of Address Trivia * After the events from the light novel, Gin's terminal was passed to Karin. * Compared to Sumi's refusal to even use English loanwords, Gin uses English phrases in her speech rather often, such as mai furendo (my friend), mai buraza (my brother) and naisu idea (nice idea). * Gin's name is pronounced with a hard G, not a soft one like one may assume. * When Gin uses her most powerful attack, the holes in her axes light up with an effect resembling the tomoe pattern in Shinto mythology. Flower Motif The Yuki Yuna is a Hero - Memorial Book confirms that Gin's flower motif is the Moutan Peony. As seen on her first SSR card in YuYuYui, it is listed as "Ladylike/Appropriate Behavior", which is the hanakotoba (flower language) of the Moutan Peony. A normal peony also means bravery. Paeonia_suffruticosa_-_04.jpg Gallery Model Sheets GinMino.png|School uniform (anime). GinSummer.png Minowa after.jpg|Henshin form (light novel). Gin_Henshin_Outfit_Front_and_Back.jpg|Henshin form (Front and Back, light novel) Minowa-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel). Minowa-face.jpg|Face details. GinMankai.png|Gin's Mankai design, as seen in the mobile game i-img1200x849-1522125209rk5prw346 copy 2.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125209rk5prw346 copy.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125209rk5prw346.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125220txrceo3764 copy 2.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125220txrceo3764 copy.jpg i-img1200x849-1522125220txrceo3764.jpg ECt0WwOUUAA-wC8.jpeg Novel Minowa-color.jpg Washio-minowa-sonoko-color.jpg KzlMUoK.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg 1709 bz mbjw17b.png 6.jpg Minowa-bw.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg A4V4Uy3.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.25.08 PM.png 1753 jjyrquvzwi.jpeg Nt6e1kI.jpg 1766 rl0xvgnzdl.jpeg Bdaj0Hs.jpg Minowa-last-battle.jpg|Gin's last battle. 9WPIUD9.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.43.29 PM.png|Gin's portrait at her funeral. Vm6qw1t.jpg Anime MinowaGinPV.png|Gin in the anime, along with her CV. Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.29.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.55.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.24.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.27.21 AM.png GinHeroPV.png|Gin's hero form seen in the anime. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.25.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.59 AM.png IMG_8353.JPG IMG_8421.PNG Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.42 AM.png|Gin's death. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.01.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.42.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.20.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.27.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 10.28.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.11 PM.png IMG 1263.JPG|Gin at her funeral. IMG_1277.JPG IMG_1272.PNG Mobile Game Chara7 img.png 07gm_sd_01.png gin07.png Chara7 img2.png 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png Kakusei - (9) Minowa Gin.png|Mankai Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.17.54 AM.png Minowa Gin icon.png|Minowa Gin Twitter icon GinCasualSummerHY.png GinCasualWinterHY.png GinScarf.png GinSchoolSummerHY.png GinSchoolWinterHY.png Official Art Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.21 PM.png|Gin in the 4koma comics. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.46.14 PM.png|Gin colored. 6Gin.jpg|Gin from the Uchu-hime sama collab 1509014134423.png DMz-63XVwAABjO9.jpg References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Deceased Category:Shinju-kan Elementary School